


Bertholdts Like A Tree

by SlapTheBodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Just for Laughs, M/M, Modern AU, Smut, Tree Humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlapTheBodt/pseuds/SlapTheBodt
Summary: Reiner gets bored while chained to a tree during a protest and decides to pretend that the tree is his lover





	

Reiner always found himself in interesting situations, not because he was a curious person, but because he lived to see Bertholdts smile. He charished his laugh and held each time he thanked him close to his heart tho today, he had to draw the line.

He was chained to a tree, face pressed against the bark. He couldn't believe that he even agreed to this. He grumbled out a muffled groan as he watched a spider crawl past his face. They were all chained to trees with there backs turned to apparently represent humanity turning its back on nature.

He let out a sigh of relief seeing as the spider ignored him, yes he loved the male but this was really too much. When they first got toogether they would talk for hours about the adventures they'd have but he thought that was just talk, apparently not. Bertholdt wanted to save animals and Reiner just wanted to do it doggy style.

He closed his eyes, "get lost in nature " Annie suggested to him from the tree next to him "pretend your somewhere else doing something that you enjoy, time will fly". He glanced at her then looks back at the tree thinking.

He shrugged and closed his eyes, why not he'll give it a try. Being pressed against a tree began to seem sexy in a way. He imaged Bertholdt pressing against him from behind and whispering sexy things in his ear, asking if he's got wood. Reiner shruttered at the thought.

He wimpered and licked his lips, imagining Bertholdt groping his ass and biting his neck roughly and whisperering commands like "beg and tell me how much you want me~"

He let out a shaky moan, his pants uncomfortably tight. He bit his lip looking down at the tent in his pants. Fuck only if Bertholdt knew what he did to him. He looks to his side to see Bertholdt on his phone, resting his head on the tree. He blushes and presses his crotch to the tree, letting out a hiss of pleasure.

He wraps his arms around the tree and blushed as he began to thrust his hips up, grinding against the tree. "Fuck~" he whispered in pleasure wanting more friction, a few splinters never hurt anyone.

He throws out all common sense and pulls his hard and dripping cock out and presses it against the tree moaning. Strangely the rough surface of the tree turned him on more and created a friction so sexual he knew he was hooked.

He began to hump the tree, his precum leaving tracks on the tree. He through his head back already feeling close "Fuck Bertholdt, fuck me like a tree!!".

He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly as came up the tree, letting out a moan of pure bliss "Bertholdt~!" He panted and slid down the tree resting against it, calming from his intense high, his body still quivering in pleasure.

"Worth the splinters?" Bertholdt asked curiously, Reiners head snapping to the side to look at him, his camera pointed at his face, stomach dropping.


End file.
